Two Years On: Ramen
by edwalk86
Summary: Set two years on from the current anime, see where the characters of Naruto are now. This is a repost of chapter 1 from a short series of stories I did. Sometimes fun, sometimes sad. Naruto and Ayame. General/Humour


This is a repost of a chapter for my story Two Years On. I'm going to be posting the separate chapters in their own categories, after I do some revision on them. I'm doing this so I can apply a critical eye on my past work before starting a new story.

"Speaking current tense"

_"Speaking past tense"_

_Thinking current tense_

This is fanfic. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Two Years On - Ramen

"Order up."

"Here you go sir. One Miso Ramen."

"Thank you. Keep the change."

"Can I get a Beef Ramen?"

"Coming right up."

"Tou-san, there's three orders. One beef, one pork and one miso."

"Can you turn down the second oven Ayame?"

"No problem."

Returning to the counter, Ayame was amazed to find the line in front of the ramen stall had doubled. Taken aback, she quickly regained her composure.

"Alright, who's next?"

Over the years, Ichiraku Ramen had grown in popularity. Ofcourse, having popular customers helped. However, it still remained a ramen stand, which, while helping keep costs down, was starting to wear thin on the daughter of the owner of the ramen stand.

"Alright, another busy lunch done." Wiping his brow, Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku Ramen, looked over at his daughter. "Is everything alright Ayame-chan?"

"No Tou-san." Sighing, Ayame went from wiping the counter, to washing the dishes. "We need to upgrade the stand, or even start up a shop soon. We can't continue like this, it's too hectic now. People are starting to complain. And we're being run off our feet." Ayame didn't like complaining to her father, but she knew things were getting out of hand, and something had to be done, soon.

"I know Ayame-chan. With the way business has been booming, we're being run off our feet. We've also been making huge profits. So, it shouldn't be too long before we're moving."

In the middle of scrubbing a dirty bowl, Ayame turned to her father with a look of shock "Wait, you mean?"

"Yep! We're opening our own shop."

Yelling from joy, Ayame hugged her father. "I'm so happy Tou-san. This is going to be great. We'll have our own shop. Several tables out front, a nice big kitchen out back. Maybe we can hire some additional staff?"

"Yes, yes." Nodding and smiling, Teuchi watched his daughter go on about all the improvements they could make. He was happy. He hadn't seen his daughter like this for weeks. _The young need to be energetic after all._

"Oh, and we'll have to tell the Hokage about it. He'll be so excited. Maybe we can even have a _'Grand Opening Ceremony'_, with a ribbon that the Hokage can cut? And then we can..."

"Wait!"

Stopping in her pacing, Ayame turned to see her father with a look of horror on his face. "Tou-san, what's wrong?"

Walking up to his daughter, Teuchi grabbed her shoulders. "You absolutely cannot tell the Hokage about this, okay?" Looking around like they were being watched, Teuchi moved in closer to Ayame, whispering the next part. "I want the new shop to be a surprise, okay? You can't tell anyone, especially ninja's. If word of this got to the Hokage, then the surprise will be ruined. So please, don't tell anyone Ayame."

"But Tou-san, won't we have to talk to people about the new store in order to get it running?"

"Ofcourse, but the fewer people who know the better. Right now only you, me, and the real estate agent knows. So till we can surprise the Hokage, try and keep it a secret, right?"

"Right Tou-san, I will keep it a secret." Smiling, Ayame watched her father relax, releasing his hold on her. Moving back to the dishes, the smile on Ayame's face started to turn into a devious grin._ It's not like I'm against surprises anyway, and this one will be great, I can tell._ Humming, she continued washing the dishes.

Teuchi meanwhile was relieved. He knew his daughter was excitable about such things, but he also knew she could keep a secret when needed. He also knew that the current humming he was hearing could only mean his daughter was already planning something devious in regards to the new store. _Oh! That reminds me._

"Ayame, there's another order here for the Hokage. Could you please deliver it while I finish up here?" Picking up the order, Teuchi passed it to his daughter.

"Sure thing Tou-san. And don't worry about the new shop. My lips are sealed." Smiling, Ayame exited the stand with her 'special delivery' to the Hokage. _I wonder how excited he'll be about the new shop?_

Walking to the Hokage Tower, Ayame couldn't believe it. Only five minutes ago, she was anxious about the stand, worried about complaining to her father. Now she was excited. And not just at the new possibilities that came with a new shop. _This surprise is going to be great. It could almost be considered a prank. He's going to love it._

Arriving at the tower, Ayame entered the buliding. Continuing along the same path she had taken numerous times before, it wasn't long before she arrived at her destination. _Looks like there's just been a meeting._

Stepping aside, Ayame watched as a familiar Jounin excited the Hokage's office, mission report in hand, and proceeded downstairs. _I wonder what kind of mission Anko-san got to make her look that worried?_ Moving to the door, Ayame knocked once.

"Enter." Hearing the response, Ayame opened the door and proceeded inside the office.

"Good afternoon Hokage-sama. I have brought your order for you." Smiling, Ayame bowed once, then walked up to the Hokage's desk.

"Now, now, Ayame-neechan, what have I told you to call me?" Rising from his chair, the Hokage took the order from Ayame, placing it down on his desk.

"I know Hokage-sama, but..."

"No buts, Ayame-neechan." Opening the packaging, the smell of ramen filled the Hokage's nose. "We're friends right? So please, no formalities. After all, we've known each other for so long, that I think it would be more respectful to address me as such."

_Hmmm... he has me there._ Thinking to herself, Ayame watched the Hokage prepare his meal.

"So?" Looking up from his meal, the Hokage eyed Ayame as he broke his chopsticks, waiting for her reply.

"Sorry." Smiling at the man in front of her, Ayame continued. "It won't happen again, Naruto-kun."

* * *

Reviews, comments, error correction welcome. Thanks for reading.


End file.
